nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Super Multitap
The Super Nintendo Entertainment System had several multitaps, the first one being Hudson Soft's Super Multitap which was released in 1993 and featured four controller ports. With one of these devices plugged into the Super Nintendo's controller port #2, the Super Multitap added multiplayer support for up to five players. It came bundled with the game Super Bomberman or could be purchased separately. Hudson Soft's Super Multitap 2 was released in the shape of Bomberman's face. It also featured four controller ports. Another version of the multitap was the Naki Tribal Tap which featured five controller ports. However, it has been shown that the fifth port on these units is not actually functional. If two multitaps were used simultaneously, one in each of the Super Nintendo's controller ports, up to eight controllers could theoretically be used. However, no commercially released games for the Super Nintendo ever offered multiplayer compatibility beyond five players, although at least one homebrew game has been made which offers 8-player gameplay. As the N-Warp Daisakusen developer stated, every game licensed by Nintendo expected that the multitap would be attached to the #2 port, thus so far N-Warp Daisakusen is the only game that allows two multitaps on the SNES console and therefore has support for more than 5 players. Multi-Player Adaptors * 3 Way Multiplay Adaptor (Gamester LMP) (with only 3 sockets) * 5 Player Game Plug (Laing) (same polygonal case as SN-5) * HORI Multitap HSM-07 (HORI) (4 "top-loading" connectors) * HORI Super Tetris 3 (HORI) (red case, otherwise same as HORI HSM-07) * Multi Adaptor Auto (Partyroom21) * Multi Adaptor Auto (OPTEC) (same case as Multi Adaptor Auto, but without the Super Famicom Logo and words "Partyroom21") * Multi Player Adaptor (unknown manufacturer) (roughly PS1 shaped) * Multi-Player Adaptor (Super Power) (same case as Multiplay Adaptor from LMP) * Multiplay Adaptor (Gamester LMP) (square gray case, "crown" shaped LMP logo) * SN-5 Multitap (Phase 9) (same polygonal case as Super 5 QJ/Super 5-Play) * SNES MultiPlayer 5 Schematic Diagram (1 May 1992) (Nintendo) (book2.pdf) * Super 5 QJ (same polygonal case as SN-5) * Super 5 Multi-Player Adapter by Innovation (same polygonal case as SN-5) * Super 5-Play (Performance) (same polygonal case as SN-5) * Super Link by BPS (Bullet-Proof Software) (same case as HORI HSM-07) * Super Multitap (noname) (polyshaped, but different than the SN-5 case) * Super Multitap (Hudson) (long slim device with 4 connectors on front panel) * Super Multitap 2 (Hudson) (square device with yellow Bomberman face) * Super Multitap Honest (same polygonal case as SN-5) * Tribal-Tap 5 (Nakitek) (same case as Multiplay Adaptor from LMP) * Tribal Tap, 6 Player Adaptor (Naki) (this adaptor actually has support for 5 players like the other multitaps) * Tribal Tap, 6 Player Adaptor (Fire) (same as Naki, but without Naki logo) (this adaptor actually has support for 5 players like the other multitaps) Games SNES Due to the sheer number of games released for the SNES, it is difficult to determine exactly how many games utilized the multitap. There were at least a hundred games known to have utilized the multitap, and quite possibly double that. An incomplete list of games can be seen below: *''Bakukyuu Renpatsu!! Super B-Daman'' (Japan) - unknown *''Bakutou Dochers'' (Japan) - unknown *''Barkley Shut Up and Jam!'' - 4 players *''Battle Cross (Japan) - 5 players *[[Battle Jockey|''Battle Jockey]] (Japan) - unknown *''Bill Walsh College Football'' - 5 players *''Capcom's Soccer Shootout'' - 4 players *''College Slam'' - 4 players *''Crystal Beans From Dungeon Explorer'' (Japan) - 3 players *''Dino Dini's Soccer'' - 5 players (Not working during test) *''Dragon: The Bruce Lee Story'' - 3 players *''Dream Basketball - Dunk and Hoop'''' (Japan) - unknown *[[Dynamic Stadium|''Dynamic Stadium]]'' (Japan) - unknown *ESPN National Hockey Night'' - 5 players *''Fever Pitch Soccer (PAL) - 5 players *FIFA International Soccer ''- 5 players *''FIFA - Road to World Cup 98'' - 5 players *''FIFA Soccer '96'' - 5 players *''FIFA Soccer '97'' - 5 players *''FireStriker'' - 4 players *''From TV Animation Slam Dunk - SD Heat Up!! (Japan) - unknown *Hammer Lock WrestlingHammerlock Wrestling- 4 players *[[Hat Trick Hero 2|''Hat Trick Hero 2]] (Japan) - unknown *''Head-On Soccer'' - 5 players *''Hebereke no Oishii Puzzle ha Irimasenka'' (Japan) - unknown *''Human Grand Prix III - F1 Triple Battle'' (Japan) - 3 players *''Human Grand Prix IV - F1 Dream Battle'' (Japan) - 3 players *''Hungry Dinosaurs'' (PAL) - 4 players *''Fever Pitch Soccer'' - 4 players *''Go! Go! Dodge League'' (Japan) - unknown *''Head On Soccer'' - 4 players *''International Superstar Soccer Deluxe'' - 4 players *''Jeopardy! - Deluxe Edition ''- 3 players *''Jeopardy! - Sports Edition (USA) ''- 3 players *''J. League Excite Stage '94'' (Japan) - unknown *''J. League Excite Stage '95'' (Japan) - unknown *''J. League Excite Stage '96'' (Japan) - unknown *''J. League Super Soccer '95'' (Japan) - unknown *''J. League Super Soccer'' (Japan) - unknown *''JWP Joshi Pro Wres - Pure Wrestle Queens'' (Japan) - unknown *''Kunio-kun no Dodge Ball - Zenin Shuugou! (Japan) - 4 players *Looney Tunes B-Ball'' - 4 players *''The Lord of the Rings Volume 1'' - 5 players *''Madden NFL '94'' - 5 players *''Madden NFL '98'' - 5 players *''Micro Machines'' - 4 players *''Micro Machines 2: Turbo Tournament'' - 4 players *''Mizuki Shigeru no Youkai Hyakkiyakou'' (Japan) - unknown *''Multi Play Volleyball'' (Japan) - unknown *''Natsume Championship Wrestling'' - 4 players *''NBA Hang Time''- 4 players *''NBA Give 'n Go'' - 4 players *''NBA Jam'' - 4 players *''NBA Jam Tournament Edition'' - 4 players *''NBA Live 95'' - 5 players *''NBA Live 96'' - 5 players *''NBA Live 97'' - 5 players *''NBA Live 98 ''- 5 players *''NCAA Final Four Basketball'' - 5 players *''NCAA Football' - 4 players *NFL Quarterback Club - 5 players *NFL Quarterback Club '96 - 5 players *NHL '94'' - 5 players *''NHL '98 ''- 5 players *''Olympic Summer Games'' - 5 players *''The Peace Keepers'' - 4 players (versus mode only) *''Pieces'' - 5 players *''Rap Jam: Volume One'' - 5 players *''Rock 'n Roll Racing'' - 4 players (ONLY AVAILABLE WITH ROMHACK) *''Saturday Night Slam Masters'' - 4 players *''Secret of Mana'' - 3 players *''Secret of Mana 2'''' Seiken Densetsu 3'' (Japan) - 3 players (ONLY AVAILABLE WITH ROMHACK) *''Shin Nihon Pro Wrestling - Chou Senshi in Tokyo Dome - Fantastic Story'' (Japan) - unknown *''Shin Nihon Pro Wrestling Kounin - '94 Battlefield in Tokyo Dome'' (Japan) - unknown *''Shin Nihon Pro Wrestling Kounin - '95 Tokyo Dome Battle 7'' (Japan) - unknown *''Slam Dunk TV Animation'' - 5 players *''Smash Tennis (PAL) ''Super Family Tennis (Japan) - 4 players *''Soccer Shootout'' - 4 players *''Sporting News: Power Baseball'' - 4 players *''Sterling Sharpe: End 2 End'' - 5 players *''Street Hockey '95'' - 4 players *''Street Racer'' - 4 players *''Super Bomberman'' - 4 players *''Super Bomberman 2'' - 4 players *''Super Bomberman 3'' (PAL & Japan) - 5 players *''Super Bomberman 4'' (Japan) - 5 players *''Super Bomberman 5'' (Japan) - 5 players *''Super Fire Pro Wrestling 2 (Japan) - unknown *Super Fire Pro Wrestling III - Final Bout (Japan) - unknown *Super Fire Pro Wrestling Special (Japan) - unknown *[[Super Fire Pro Wrestling X|''Super Fire Pro Wrestling X]](Japan) - unknown *''Super Final Match Tennis (Japan) - unknown *Super Tetris 3'' - 4 players *''Super Puyo Puyo Tsu: Remix'' - 4 players *''Sugoi Hebereke'' (Japan) - unknown *''Sugoro Quest++ - Dicenics'' (Japan) - unknown *''Tiny Toon Adventures: Wacky Sports Challenge'' - 4 players *''TV Animation Slam Dunk'' - 5 players *''Turbo Toons'' (PAL) - 4 players *''Vegas Stakes'' - 5 players *''Top Gear 3000'' - 4 players *''WCW Super Brawl Wrestling ''- 4 players *''WWF Raw'' - 4 players Game Boy While certain Game Boy games had one-cartridge multiplayer via the Super Game Boy (and in some cases, exclusively, as they didn't even have Game Link support), only a few ever justified the multitap: *''Bomberman Collection'' - 4 players (Bomberman GB, Bomberman GB 2) *''Bomberman GB'' - 4 players *''F-1 Race'' - 4 players *''Faceball 2000'' - 127 players *''Jinsei Game'' - 4 players *''Super R.C. Pro AM'' - 4 players *''Wario Blast: Featuring Bomberman!'' - 4 players Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System accessories